Pit Bull
by Jaded Redemption
Summary: [In Progress] Just a few random short stories that have no place else to go. Normal things that happen to Weiß while at home and in the shop.
1. Pit Bull

Pit Bull

Written by: Skyyler Kaori

-oOsSsOo-

Cold violet eyes glanced down at the squirming, tiger stripped bundle of fur that was currently trying to wrestle its way free from his companion's arms. "What is that?" He questioned, one slender finger reaching out to poke the creature. He jerked his hand back when the animal tried to chew on his finger.

"It's a puppy!" Ken said, exasperation clear in his voice.

"I can see that, Ken. I meant what kind."

"Oh, a pit pull. Come on, he's cute! Can we keep him?"

Aya's eyes narrowed. "No."

Coffee bean orbs grew in size, the classic pleading look that so often got Ken what he wanted appearing on his face. He held the puppy up so that Aya could see its eyes that were strangely the same color as his.

"No." Slightly less firm this time.

"Why not? He'd be a great guard dog." He shifted so that he was hugging the wrinkly little creature again.

"Ken, we are trained assassins, we do not need a guard dog. The answer is no."

"Screw you, I'm keeping him." And with that Ken promptly turned and stalked from the room, the puppy staring at Aya over his shoulder.

The redhead's eyebrow twitched. He hated cute things…

-oOo-

"Rameses! Get the hell out of my room!"

Ken winced at the outburst from upstairs. He backed away from the stairwell as Yohji flew down it, thundering after the puppy, one slobbery, chewed up shoe raised in the air like a club. He snickered. That was the fourth pair of shoes that the dog had chewed up in the short span of time that he'd been here, all of them belonging to the lanky brunette. "I warned him to keep his door closed," Ken murmured under his breath. A few minutes later Aya appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, an irritated expression on his face and a fuzzy, grinning puppy cradled in his arms.

The red head growled at Ken, which in turn made Rameses wag his tail wildly. Violet eyes narrowed. "I hate you Ken," he snarled, toting his bundle up the stairs. When he reached the top he turned, walked stoically toward his room, opened the door, went inside and made sure to slam the door again with more force than was really necessary. Once inside he glanced down at the dog before placing him on his bed. He smirked. "How many shoes does that make?" He questioned.

The puppy barked at him and wagged his tail frantically. Aya was pleased with him and that was a good thing. He barked again and crawled into the man's lap, licking his face in the process.

Aya shook his head, a small smile creeping over his lips. He patted Rameses' head affectionately. "Good boy."

Fin

-oOsSsOo-

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dog.

Author's Note: Uhm…I was bored and my dog Rameses was sleeping on my foot. He looked cute and I decided to write a stupid little story about him. The story was taken from real life experience too. I miss those shoes. Anyway…this is the first story of a series of tiny driblets that will eventually accompany it.


	2. Winter Angels

Winter Angels

Written By: Skyyler Kaori

-oOsSsOo-

The weather was cold, snow blanketing the world in a layer of dazzling white. Thick snowflakes tumbled down from the gray clouds that hung lazily over the city, catching on eyelashes and wisps of hair that weren't hidden beneath woolen hats. A pair of soft violet eyes peered out from a frost clouded window, their gaze raking over the people who scurried from shop to shop along the busy street. Slender fingers languidly stoked the feathery orange and white fur of the tabby cat in the watcher's lap. "What do you think Shiva? Christmas is only a couple of days away now you know."

The small tabby purred softly and nudged the hand that had stopped in its trail along her back.

A small laugh was heard before pale fingers reached up to scratch the animal behind her ears.

"Talking to the cat again Aya-chan?"

Violet eyes darted up to meet jade and a playful smile stretched over the girl's lips. "Ne, Yohji, you know Shiva is the only one who understands me."

The man brought a hand up to his chest in mock hurt. "Aya, you wound me," he crowed, eyes gleaming jovially.

With a tinkling laugh the raven haired girl set her feline companion down on the back of the sofa and motioned for Yohji to join her. "Awe, I'm sorry," she said innocently, leaning up to place a small kiss against his cheek as he moved to sit next to her. He gave one of her dark braids a gentle tug before slipping his arms around her waist and tucking her against him. They sat in silence for a while, both watching the snow fall outside and enjoying the easy peace that existed between them.

"What are you looking at out there?"

Aya curled her hands over the brunette's and snuggled closer to him before replying. "Just the world."

"The world?"

She nodded once. "Yeah, the world. Everyone down there is so busy with their last minute Christmas shopping, and none of tem have really taken the time to look at the world around them. The snow is so pretty, but they all see it as an annoyance."

"Maybe they don't like to be cold."

"Maybe." She didn't sound convinced.

Yohji shifted, turning Aya to sit sideways across his lap. He buried his face against her hair, breathing in the sweet scent of peanut butter bon-bons and apricot cookies that lingered from her day of baking. "How do you see the snow?" His asked in a slightly muffled voice.

"I see it as a giant, chilly blanket," she replied, giggling slightly at how silly the thought sounded. "Mother nature gave us snow so that we could make our own angels here on earth." She could feel Yohji smile against her hair and she let out another small giggle. "It's true."

"And how do we make angels?"

"You've never made an angel?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

Aya wiggled free from his embrace and reached out to grab his hands. "Come on, I'll show you how!" She said excitedly, tugging him toward the door.

The pair tugged on their boots and coats before slipping out the back and into the chilly, early evening air. Aya grinned up at Yohji before flopping over backwards into a deep pile of snow. She waved her arms and legs for a few seconds before lying still again. All around her the snow had shifted to create what resembled sparkling wings.

Yohji found himself smiling softly, a profound feeling of contentment washing over him. It wasn't the snow that made the angels on earth, it was people like Aya that made them.

Fin

-oOsSsOo-

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no profit. I am broke. Weiß Kreuz and all characters therein belong to their respective legal slaves.

Author's Note: Uhm…I was feeling fluffy. I discovered recently that I really like the idea of Yohji/Aya-chan, so I wrote a little snippet dedicated to them. I hope everyone enjoyed my silly, out of season fluff.


End file.
